Carnival Ride
by kattykat
Summary: Shigure, Momiji , and all the other Sohma's are planning something.But What are they planning and what does it have to do with Kyo and Tohru .Please review I love reading them .
1. Chapter 1

**Carnival Ride**

**Bold – Describing the scene **

Normal Font- People talking

**Kyo Sohma the hot headed teen from the Sohma's was waiting patiently out side the school yards for Tohru Honda an air headed, but a sweet girl ,and that so happened to make Kyo fall in love with her. Although he would never admit it to Tohru that he liked her because fear of rejection was to strong, he continued looking out for her even if he got teased by the other Sohma's and Tohru's Friends. Kyo waited patiently until he saw Tohru run towards him ,and greeted him with her smile that made any boy go crazy just to see. **

" Hi Kyo. Thank you, so much for waiting for me, but you don't have to wait for me. " said Tohru happily

" Tohru, I wait for you to make sure that no one hurts you…do you understand?" Kyo said with a smile

" Yes , You and Sohma- kun really are kind people." Tohru said

" Speaking of that damn rat where the hell is he anyway?" Kyo said with a little bit of fiery coming back to his eyes

"Umm. Sohma – kun is having a student council meeting and won't be back today." Said Tohru

" Well let's go back home" said Kyo grabbing Tohru's hand

**Both Tohru and Kyo where blushing all the way home. They were also silent to, but to them it was a nice silence. For Kyo it was nice because he got to walk with Tohru, and for Tohru it was nice because she was holding the hand of Kyo. Both of them where stupid when it comes down to how each other feels about one another. (But not for long:)**

…**Around Supper Time…**

**Momiji came running threw the door with something in his hand. Momiji jumped on to Tohru, turning into a rabbit and scaring the heck out of Tohru.**

" M-o-m-i-j-i !!! W-h-a-t h-a-p-p-e-n-e-d" stuttered poor Tohru

" The carnival is in town , and Tohru I want you to take these tickets, I want to go with you, but I can't because ,daddy is going to Hawaii, so enjoy these tickets, and if you refuse to take these ticket I'll be heart broken so PLEASE TAKE THEM TOHRU!!!" explained Momiji

" Well I guess so ….okay I'll go and bring someone with me okay?" said Tohru

" Yes, you go and enjoy yourself and tell me all about it." Said Momiji

"Okay bye Momiji." said Tohru

" Bye Tohru." said Momiji

… **Later That Night…**

**Tohru knocked on Kyo's door waiting for him to open the door.**

" Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo asked a little worried

" Yes ,Kyo I'm okay I was just wondering… would you like to go to the carnival with me." Said Tohru looking away so Kyo wouldn't see the blush on her face.

" Sure Tohru, I'll go with you , if that's what makes you happy" said Kyo with a blush on his face

"Of course it would make me happy, I love spending time with you!!!'' said Tohru with an even brighter blush on her face.

" I love spending time with you to." said Kyo with a huge blush on his face

"When is the carnival" said Kyo trying to change the subject

" Ohh. Umm in two day's .Is that okay with you?" questioned Tohru

" It's okay with me, well see you than" Kyo said

" Okay goodnight Kyo"

" Goodnight Tohru"

**Little did they know Shigure heard there conversation and called Momiji and Hatori**

" Great they don't expect any thing… Step One complete .Onto Step Two." Said Shigure acting like he was a government spy.

" Great let's hope our plan works" Momiji said jumping up and down.

"Tell me again how I got into this mess" sighed Hatori

**End of Chapter One**

**I hope you liked this so far. Tell me what I should do next. I really hope you review it makes me happy to now some people read this. Any way see you all soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carnival Ride**

**Bold – Describing the scene **

Normal Font- People talking

… **The Day Before The Carnival…**

**Tohru Honda was in the kitchen making breakfast for the other Sohma's, and as usual Kyo left to go for his run, and as soon as Kyo left for his run, Shigure came in to have breakfast with Tohru and talk about tomorrow.**

"Yawn…. Good morning my sweet little flower, I heard that you and Kyo were going to the carnival tomorrow is that true?" Shigure asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"Ohh. Yes Momiji gave me two tickets ,to get into the carnival ,that is in town tomorrow, but he couldn't make it ,so he gave it to me, and I asked Kyo if he would like to come, and he said yes." Said Tohru explaining briefly what happened.

" I see, how are you going to get there?" questioned Shigure ,not making eye contact with Tohru but instead with the bacon she was making.

" Ohh, I haven't really thought about that, I guess I'll call a taxi .Why do you ask Shigure?" asked Tohru

" Ohh. Because I don't want you and Kyo, but mostly you ,to walk all that way…… I know I'll ask Hatori to give you a ride. He has nothing better to do so he could probably drive you two down. Don't worry Tohru it's not going to bothering him." Shigure said with a grin on his face when he tock a piece of bacon from the plate Tohru was making.

" NO. Hatori must have some important stuff to do I don't want to bother him. I just know it would bother him if I asked him, and besides Hatori has been working to much, it would be rude of me to ask him." Said Tohru thinking about Hatori's feelings unlike Shigure.

" No it wouldn't .Heck, I called him yesterday and asked him if he could come over and he said yes .So he wouldn't mind to much, to drop you two love birds off. Heheh" laughed Shigure.

" Any way what do you two plan on doing?" asked Shigure , focusing on Tohru now . And not on food.

" I think we'll probably go on the rides, than eat, than play games , and than do what ever we have time for. " said Tohru gazing out the window to see Kyo run back home.

" Well Tohru, thank you for your time and information and don't worry about the ride I'll call Hatori and tell him about it okay." said Shigure clamping his hands as he left.

**Shigure called Yuki and Hatori and told them what happened. Again when Shigure is talking on the phone he pretends that he is a government spy undercover .**

" Tohru didn't give me any grief, she answered all the questions I gave her , good thing to cause if she didn't answer all the questions I would be very angry and no one likes it when I 'm angry…also Hatori I told her you were coming over tomorrow to pick her and Kyo up. I hope that isn't in confident." Said Shigure not really caring about Hatori feelings.

" No really someone with a common sense tell me why and how I got into this mess!!!" sighed Hatori again.

" Because Hatori deep down you want this to, even if it hurts Miss. Honda and that stupid cat, I just hope that stupid cat is strong enough to tell Miss. Honda how he feels." Sighed Yuki " But if you hurt Miss. Honda Shigure you WILL DIE... DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!"

" Yes Yuki, but you have to admit Kyo does seem to have a soft spot for Tohru doesn't he Sigh I guess she wont be my house wife after all Sigh Again But it would be worth all the pain if this plan does work." Sighed Shigure

" Any way Step Two complete .Onto Step Three, Bye Bye Rat Boy(Yuki) and to you Sea Horse Dude( Hatori)" said an over exited Shigure.

" Shut Up Shigure" said a unemotional Hatori as he hung up

" Shigure you have been spending way to much time with Aya lately" Yuki said as he hung up the phone.

"Doesn't any one love me any more" Shigure said as cried on the phone.

**Back in the kitchen with Tohru!!!**

" That was odd" said Tohru out loud.

" What's odd Tohru?" Kyo said coming threw the door to see Tohru thinking

" Ahh. Hello Kyo. No its nothing. Just Shigure was asking me questions about tomorrow, and what rides we are planning to go on and asked me how we are planning to get there." Said Tohru

" Really…… hmmmm…… I'll be Right back ." said Kyo as he left Tohru to Find Shigure.

" SHIGURE !!!!!!!" screamed Kyo

" Yyyyyeeeeeeeeessssssss" Shigure said acting bored

" Why the hell are you pestering Tohru!!!" Kyo said as he cracked his knuckles.

" Kyo I was just merle asking her questions for my long pause my book." Said Shigure thinking about a lie to tell Kyo ,but Shigure didn't really plan that threw because Kyo looked up and gave him a death starre.

" You WHAT !!!" Screamed Kyo

" Ummm. What did I say?" said Shigure as he started running

" COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED MAN AND FACE YOUR DOOM!!!" Yelled Kyo with rage

" NEVER" screamed Shigure as he ran away from Kyo

" Kyo what was that all about?" questioned Tohru

" Tohru if Shigure EVER asks you what your doing avoid the subject. He was just using you for information for his perverted book," said Kyo looking at the cat shaped rice ball Tohru made.

" Okay Kyo" said Tohru as she handed the cat shaped rice ball to Kyo.

" Thanks" said Kyo eating the rice ball

**Meanwhile Shigure left the house to hide from Kyo.**

"I'll come back later when it's safe." Said Shigure to him self.

**End of Chapter Two**

Review Please I love reading what you have to say, Ohh I forgot to mention that Yuki right now is sleeping over at a friends house. Any way I love you all Review soon Kay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Carnival Ride**

**Bold – Describing the scene **

Normal Font- People talking

… **The Day Of The Carnival…**

**Today was the day of the carnival, but for Tohru and Kyo it was a different story. For them it was a day to spend time with each other. Shigure in the mean time is shopping, and Yuki just came back home working on student council stuff. It is around 6:00 pm so Kyo and Tohru are getting ready.**

… **In Tohru's Room…**

" Okay I think I got every thing ready I just hope Kyo doesn't look to good" signed a panicked Tohru

" Don't worry Tohru you look great and I don't think Kyo can look any worst then he already does" signed Uo-chan

" Yes, his waves do seem frustrated though" said an in emotionless Hana-chan doing Tohru's hair.

" Thank You Guys so much for coming" said Tohru

" No problem" said Hana- chan and Uo-chan

… **In Kyo's Room…**

" This is stupid why am I so worried, Kyo said as he banged the wall closes to him, then there was a knocked on the door

"Who is it ?" yelled Kyo

" It's me Yuki …I came here to give you advice on what you should do with Miss. Honda tonight, so will you let me in" sighed Yuki in defeat

" WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LET YOU IN ?!?!?!?!" yelled Kyo

" Because I care for Miss. Honda , and obviously she likes you, so I want Miss. Honda to be happy, and if she is happy with you than I have to let Miss. Honda be with you. Do you understand?" sighed Yuki

" Fine, you have two minutes say what you have to say than LEAVE!" yelled Kyo

" Fine, make SURE you protect Miss. Honda from all those perverts, make sure she has a good time. Okay?" said Yuki

" Yes, I Know that much I am not that stupid" said the panicked cat

" Ohh… and one more thing, it's a beautiful night so I think it would be a good time to confess your love for Miss . Honda, ……because she loves you to." Said a tiered Yuki

"… No one ever loves the cat" said Kyo

" Really… so all that time Tohru looked out for you, cared for you, accepted you. When she's with me she smiles , when she's with you she laughs and you make her blush. And your going to push all that away because of something Akito said… you really are just a stupid cat." Said a Yuki as he left Kyo's room. He was a little pissed off that Kyo could be so stupid.

**Kyo was left in his room to think about what Yuki said and to get ready, meanwhile Shigure came back from shopping, and was going to find Yuki**

…**With Yuki…**

" Okay so we need to fun raise to get the Drama Club to Victoria" Yuki said out loud looking at the information that was giving to him from the student council meeting. Than there was a knock on the door.

" Yuki I'm back, Ahh Yuki did you convince Kyo to confess his love for Tohru yet?" Shigure said sitting on Yuki's bed

" Yes… I told him and he didn't agree to it, but I told him that at less one person in the world cares for him than I left so I don't know what he is thinking right know" Yuki said not paying attention to Shigure but instead with his work

"I see, Well I saw what Tohru is going to wear so I would have to say Step Three is complete, now onto Step Four. Ohh I have to get ready. Hatori is going to pick them up in five minutes so I have to leave you for now. Don't forget to meet me at the carnival at 6:30 pm okay" said Shigure leaving Yuki all alone.

" Hmm. Do I even want to know ?" Yuki said

…**When Hatori Comes….**

**Kyo came down stairs wearing a light blue t- shirt , and over the t-shirt was a black leather jacket, he wore dark black jeans, and he messed up his orange hair. He was waiting for the sweet, innocent Tohru down stairs . Than Tohru came down the stairs wearing a small light pink spaghetti strap top, and she wore light blue jeans, and for a jacket she wore a jean jacket, her hair was curly at the bottom, she wore a silver necklace with a cat on it. Uo-chan dropped off this outfit so that is why Tohru is wherein pants and not a skirt, and Hana-chan did Tohru's hair.**

" Wow You look really beautiful Tohru" Kyo said out loud not really thinking about what he just said

"Not that never look nice, just tonight you look really good. Kay so don't get any ideas" said Kyo hiding the major blush he just got.

"Umm. You look good to Kyo" blushed Tohru

" Yes , You do look better than usual, Uo-chan pay up" said Hana sticking her hand out to receive to money from Uo-chan

" Yes, I am surprised to" said Uo-chan paying Hana-chan

" You to bet on what I was going to look like, that's low" screamed Kyo

" Okay let's get going you two" said Hatori

**Just than Shigure came down wherein a spy suit. It was navy blue and it was skin tight. Shigure also wore a ski mask with flash light taped over it. Everyone's mouth must have dropped ten feet. Than Yuki came down to see what all the commotion was about.**

" Shigure Shut up your way to…AHH IT'S SO UGLY !!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU OLD MAN!!!" Yelled Yuki running back into his room.  
" What !!! I'm going to a costume party, I guess he didn't like it." Grin Shigure

" TOHRU LETS GO I DON'T WANT YOU TO SEE THIS OLD MAN WHERE TIGHTS." Yelled Kyo grabbing Tohru's hand

" Yes Shigure you really have gone to far." Said Hatori

**Hatori , Kyo, and Tohru got into the car but what Kyo, and Tohru didn't know was that Shigure some how got into the trunk without being seen. Shigure also brought a recorder, and a mp3 player that only played James Bond. Shigure again thinks he is a government agent undercover, but he's not and he is only making a fool out of him self.**

" Okay Kyo, I'LL MAKE SURE, you confess your love for Tohru even if it kills me in the progress" said Shigure recording his voice

**End Of Chapter Three**

**I would like it if you review this chapter. I love reading them and seeing how you feel about this story.Kay? I love you all :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Carnival Ride**

**Bold – Describing the scene **

Normal Font- People talking

… **In Hatori's Car…**

**In Hatori's car , Shigure is sitting in an uncomfortable position in the trunk of the car . Kyo and Tohru are sitting beside each other, and Hatori is trying hard to figure out why he is doing what Shigure is telling him to do. Any way later on they eventually do get to the carnival.**

" Thank you, so much Hatori. How can I repay you ?" asked Tohru looking at Hatori

" You don't have to repay me just have fun . Okay?" Asked Hatori

"I'll pick you guys at 11:00 pm. Okay" said Hatori

" Yes, and Thank you, for driving Tohru and me," said Kyo looking at Tohru

" Your welcome Kyo, Now go and have fun" said Hatori

… **When Kyo and Tohru left…**

" Shigure they left you can come out now" said Hatori opening the trunk

" Umm. I can't" said Shigure

" And why not" sighed Hatori

" Umm. I'm stuck" said Shigure

" You really are just plain old stupid" sighed Hatori

**Shigure had a foot above were his head was supposes to be , his head underneath the one of his feet, and his back to Hatori.**

" How can you have possibly have done that?" asked Hatori

" Ohh, well you see , when you were driving I decided it would be a good time to stretches. But then there where bumps on the road so when you where driving I got in this position." Sighed Shigure with his face was just plain old red from lack of oxygen.

" Okay gasp Step Four Complete gasp onto Step Five gasp again Hatori I cant BBBRRREEEAAATTTHHHEEE!" Shigure Yelled

**So Hatori did help Shigure out instead of leaving him there, and as soon as that happened Shigure left Hatori to find the other Sohma's to figure out a plan. Shigure gave all the other Sohma's there job and left to find Tohru and Kyo.**

" Tohru said that they would be going on rides first but there are so many rides I don't know where to look." Signed Shigure

" Wait I see a orange thing moving… that must be Kyo" said Shigure to him self, and It was

… **With Kyo and Tohru…**

" Look Kyo it's a Fairest Wheel. Can we go on it?" said Tohru

" Why?" asked Kyo

" Because I like going on them, You get to go really high and see a beautiful sunset… but if you don't want to go I understand." Sighed Tohru

" No, let's go" said Kyo grabbing Tohru's Hand

…**With Shigure…**

**Because of the outfit Shigure choose you wouldn't believe the amount of people that just stared at him. He got dirty looks from animals, baby, adults, and seniors. Talk about a weirdo.**

" Look at that Kyo is going on a Fairest Wheel this could be fun." Laughed Shigure evilly.

**End Of Chapter Four**

**Please review like I say I love reading them. I also make no promises that Shigure won't get hurt. So please review if you want to know what happens to Shigure. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Carnival Ride**

**Bold – Describing the scene **

Normal Font- People talking

… **With Tohru and Kyo…**

**Kyo and Tohru are right now in the line up waiting for a turn to go on the Ferris Wheel. Shigure is in a bush waiting for them to get on the Ferris wheel. **

"Look Kyo we're going next." Said Tohru jumping up and down while holding Kyo's arm.

" Yahh. I guess we are." Said Kyo acting bored

" Are you okay, Kyo?" questioned Tohru

" Yahh, I just have a lot on my mind." Said Kyo

" Next up!!!" yelled the Ferris Wheel worker.

" Come on Kyo, let go" said Tohru now grabbing Kyo's hand

" Okay.Okay. Calm down Tohru" said Kyo

"Sorry Kyo, I'm just so exited" said Tohru

" I see that. Come on." Said Kyo

**As soon as they got in a seat. Shigure waited five turns then jumped on a seat, He did this to make sure that Kyo and Tohru did not see him.**

…**With Shigure…**

" Hello my good man, how much would it cost for this ride to stop for fifteen minutes." Said Shigure

" Hmm. Seventy bucks" said the worker with his hand out

" SEVENTY BUCKS JUST TO HAVE THIS RIDE STOP FOR A LOUSY FIFTEEN MINUTES!!! DO YOU THINK I AM MAD OUT OF MONEY!!! GOOD GOD SON YOU HAVE TO BE TAKING DRUGS OR SOME THING TO THINK I WOULD PAY GOOD MONEY FOR THIS RIDE TO STOP FOR FIFTEEN MINUTES" Yelled Shigure slapping his hand.

" Fine, then I guess this ride will continue." Said the worker with a grin

" Fine… But I wont be happy" said Shigure pouting.

…**With Kyo and Tohru…**

" What the hell, WE STOPPED MOVING" Yelled Kyo

" I guess the guy controlling the ride left" said Tohru looking down to see no worker

" That Sucks!!!" yelled Kyo

"Look at the sunset Kyo it's so beautiful …what do you think Kyo?" asked Tohru looking at Kyo's ruby red eyes.

" Yahh. I guess it looks beautiful but I can think of one person that is more beautiful then the sunset" said Kyo looking at Tohru's eyes.

" Who?" asked Tohru

" You … Tohru I think you're the most beautiful thing I could ever see in a life time. Your much more Prettier than any sunset I have ever seen. " said Kyo looking down

" Really Kyo… Do you mean that?" asked Tohru

" Of course I mean , you really are stupid sometime you know that Tohru" sighed Kyo

" Sorry… and thank you Kyo." Said Tohru blushing

" Tohru I have to Tell you something really… really important" said Kyo looking at the ground

" It's okay Kyo you can tell me, I won't laugh" said Tohru worried about her Kyo

" Okay Tohru…. I-I-I L-L-O-O-V-V-E-E Y-Y-O-O-U-U !!!" said Kyo stuttering like an idiot

" I love you too Kyo" said Tohru blushing

" Good so you won't mind if I give you this." Said Kyo leaning forward to capture Tohru's lips with his. It was short yet sweet it was perfect for them.

" Tohru , would you mind being my girlfriend." Said Kyo holding Tohru's hand with his

" Yes Kyo I would love to be" said Tohru. This time Tohru's lips met Kyo's

" Good" sighed Kyo

…**With Shigure…**

**It was VERY hard for Shigure to see what had happened. Actually Shigure leaned out to far to see what was happening and he fell out of the Ferris Wheel seats. But he saw them kiss and was very happy to see that.**

" YES!!! Step Five complete now onto Step Six..." said Shigure recording his voice. Shigure picked up his phone to call Hatori

"HATORI!!! Leave your station and help me up. I fell off the Ferris Wheel and I think I broke something HELP ME NOW!!! Please." Said Shigure before he fainted.

" Shigure , you will never learn" Signed Hatori leave to help Shigure.

**End Of Chapter Five**

**Please review like I say I love reading them. And if you think My Story is done think again. I love you please be safe .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Carnival Ride**

**Bold – Describing the scene **

Normal Font- People talking

… **With Tohru and Kyo…**

**Shigure did break something and it was his leg. So Hatori fixed his leg and Shigure left to find Tohru and Kyo. Kyo and Tohru are eating at the food court**. **Tohru and Kyo are sharing a hot dog. Shigure is at a wall watching them. It is around 10:00pm so Hatori is going to pick them up around **

" Kyo what do you want to do next?" asked Tohru

" We could go play games?'" questioned Kyo

" Okay!" smiled Tohru

" Let's go then." Kyo said grabbing Tohru's hand.

… **With Shigure…**

" Ahh there leaving… I have to follow… where are they going… WAIT FOR ME!!!" said Shigure crying in pain. Because of his leg.

" Why did this have to happen to me." Said Shigure as he picked up his phone to call Haru

"Haru there heading to the games you know what to do… so do it!" said A frustrated Shigure

…**With Kyo and Tohru…**

" Thank you, for getting me this stuff cat. I LOVE IT!!!" Said Tohru hugging the stuffy and then gave Kyo a kiss.

" Umm. Your welcome" said Kyo

" Look Kyo a picture booth do you want to go in it?" Asked Tohru

" Umm… Sure I guess" said Kyo

" Let's go then" said Tohru

**So Kyo and Tohru got into the Picture Booth. The First picture was just them smiling. The second one was Kyo putting bunny ears on Tohru. The Third one was Kyo kissing Tohru's neck. And The forth one was them just kissing.**

" That was fun" said Kyo coming out of the booth

" Yes it really was" blushed Tohru

**Just then some guy with White and Black hair came out of know where and pushed Tohru towards Kyo. Tohru was Expecting A poof of orange smoke … but there was none.**

" Kyo!" said a scared Tohru

" Tohru It's okay I don't know what happened but … I'm happy it did. Look I can hold the girl I love" said a happy Kyo hugging Tohru even tighter

" I love you to Kyo" said Tohru when Kyo's lips met hers

**Kyo then heard someone laughing agent the wall that sounded just like Shigure. **

… **With Shigure…**

" Look The Curse Is Broken I'm so happy my plan finally worked."

…**With Kyo And Tohru…**

" I just heard Shigure" said Kyo

" Hmm. Ohh well let's go home now Tohru. Also Tohru since you are after all my girlfriend would you like to sleep in my bed room for now on. I want you to stay with me so I can protect you okay?" said Kyo grabbing Tohru's hand

" Sure I would love to Kyo" said Tohru

… **At The House…**

**Shigure came home about midnight because he missed the ride home. So Shigure came home late and found Kyo and Tohru Sleeping beside each other in Kyo's Room**

" Heehee. I hope I won't be a grandpa to soon". Said Shigure leaving them in peace.

**_Since Kyo is the cat it is said that the cat can't be loved and if the cat is loved the curse is broken. So Tohru Loves the cat with all her heart so that is how the curse got brocken_**

**End Of Chapter Six**

**Okay this is the End Of Carnival Ride I had so much fun writing this story but I cant think of what to do next. Any way I hope you read I LOVE YOU!!! it has nothing to do with this story but I am writing it. Shigure will still be stupid. Love you all review my next story Okay ???**


End file.
